School Daze and Southern Pride
by TwilightGuru09
Summary: Jasper is losing it to bloodlust at school but he is able to control it. Then Edward tackles him having heard his thoughts, knocking down Alice. Carlisle is called. WARNING:Spankings of teenagers, foul language and a memory of child abuse is included.
1. Momentary Triumph

_Author's Note: There is a fight between Edward and Jasper. It happens at school. Some students see some of it and one even pulls out his phone to record it. An outside bench gets broken. _

_It starts when Jasper is losing it at school but he realizes it and pulls himself back in. Proud of his accomplishment he heads back to class and Edward having heard his thoughts, tackles him from behind accidentally knocking down Alice. That makes the southerner go off and loses his temper. _

_Warning: This story contains spankings of teenage vampires and a reference to child abuse. Don't like it please don't read. I have other stories out there. The "M" rating is due to the foul language and abuse in a chapter coming up._

**Momentary Triumph**

**Jasper POV**

_God, that smell was so intoxicating! When was the last time I hunted? Yesterday afternoon so my thirst should not be so strong. Someone must have hurt themselves or got a cut. Okay I can handle this. Stop breathing and take a walk. Remain calm and use you head. _

_Ahhhhh, much better now that I've gotten some fresh air, now I can regain some control of myself. Carlisle would be so proud. _

_And here comes **my** little one. Come to daddy, little girl I want to take a bite out of you. I have been a good boy today; I think I deserve a little reward. I am going to take you out behind the gym and do bad things to you. _

_I am going to…Umphfff!_

**"Edward! What the hell do you think you are doing? ALICE!"** I screamed grabbing my fallen wife in an embrace after my idiotic brother knocked her down trying to get to me obviously.

**"Ohhhh, dang it, Eddie, Watch out. Will you?" **chided Alice while she was checking over her outfit to make sure there was no damage.

**Edward POV**

**"Oh, sorry Alice, I was busy concentrating on stopping Jasper, I didn't see you coming."** I offered my hand to help them up but it was slapped away by my pigheaded brother.

**"You idiot! You freaking moron! What the hell is wrong with you? You knocked her down, get away from her!"** Jasper yelled at me as he helped my sister to stand up.

_Idiot, Moron…okay my brother has officially lost his damn mind now. Apparently he needs to deal with this temper of his. I was just trying to help him. I wasn't trying to knock my own sister down. He was the one about to lose control at school smelling the blood of one of the students that cut her hand earlier. What the hell's gotten into him?_

**"Now Jazz, calm down,"** I tried to placate him as I felt his anger rising like a exploding volcano. I was beginning to wonder if the bloodlust had done a number on his sanity.

**"Don't you tell me to 'calm down'. How would you like it if I went and knocked down your precious Bella? Bet that wouldn't be a minor detail now would it?"** he retorted angrily.

_Alright, so we are going to throw all our 'southern pride and gentlemanly behavior' out the window and get all up in my face because we are a little upset. Talk about over reacting!_

**"Don't. Even. Think. About. It!"** I hissed vehemently.

_I was ready to take on my most violent brother. He may have experience where fighting was concerned, but I knew exactly what he is thinking._

**"Or what? What on earth do you think you are going to do little one? You can't be so idiotic as to stand there and think you can take me on." **He chided me incredulously.

_He was baiting me. Trying to get a rise out of me and it was working._

**"Okay Jazz, you're a little upset right now. I get it. Just hold on for a minute and think about your actions."** I coaxed trying to bring my brother's volcanic temperament down to a small roar.

**"No Eddie,"** he sneered viciously, **"let's go and find Bella and see how you like it." **

**"Boys! Cut it out; you are gonna get us all in trouble. Jazzy, honey, you have got to calm down. You are getting worked up over nothing,"** Alice tried to intercede between me and my determined brother.

**"Yeah Jasper, come on, it was nothing. Everything is okay now. Come on let's just** **chill out before things get out of hand**," I said trying to diffuse the situation before it got any worse.

**"_You_ knocked down _my_ wife and tell _me_ to just chill! Fool, I have killed for less** **than that!"** he yelled refusing to calm down, his anger coming off him in waves.

_He was really pissed now and there seemed to be no stopping him at this point. Not that I really wanted to. I would show him. He thought he knew so much but I was about to teach my big brother a thing or two I knew myself. I gave him one last warning._

**"Jasper, check your emotions man; they are off the charts!"** I tried to warn him.

**"Get back Alice I need to teach our little brother a lesson in manners here. We don't go around knocking down ladies in the south,"** he had the nerve to say as if I did it on purpose. I lost my cool at that.

**"First off 'southern boy' we are not in the south and secondly, I already said it was an accident. But you got something for me? Bring it on, you emotional train wreck!"** I yelled knowing I was hitting below the belt but I didn't care. He had pissed me off now and it was on!

**"Oh that's it 'brain drain'. I have had just about enough of your mouth to last me all day and then some," **he interjected and then he swung at me.

**ALICE POV**

**"Edward! Jasper! Oh-oh, this is not going to be good. Stop fighting you two. Oh crap!"**

_I suddenly saw a student coming around the building and then pulling out his cell phone to record the infamous goody-two-shoes Cullen brothers in a fight at school, literally exposing us. Attack of the Volturi, here we go. First things first, I had to stop that issue. The fight had already started so I had to do damage control here at school._

_I ran toward the second building in my super vampire speed so no one saw me and I snatched the cell phone from Richard Carpenter's hand before he could even turn it on. He will just think he dropped it in his excitement to record the actual Cullen boys in a fight._

_Mom had Bella with her today in Port Angeles and this was not going to bode well for my brothers. They were actually fighting, here at school no less. Dad was going to kill them. But I had to call him, Emmett wasn't here and I couldn't get between two angry teenage vampire boys. I took out my cell phone. It's a good thing Carlisle was not working today. He was in Forks attending a conference close by._

**"Daddy! I need you at school. Right now, please!"** I spoke quickly into the phone when he answered.

**"What is it baby girl? What's happened?"** asked Carlisle immediately picking up on my distress.

**"Jasper and Edward, they're fighting. I can't stop them and it going to be bad if we don't. Daddy, please hurry. I just took someone's cell phone and they just broke a cement bench!"** I explained hurriedly.

**"On my way Alice!" **

_This is an attempt at my first spankfic. I help maintain a community that houses all the Twilight spankings we can find, so it was only a matter of time before I wrote one of my own. _

_Thank you to my friends who encouraged me along with this one. Caught4Carlisle, IcyActress, Readingismyaddiction, Stargirl888, Ebony-Rosez and my pre-readers and critic/advisors. _

_Also, Thank you to my wonderful new Beta, Dollybigmomma, who has so graciously agreed to take over the tedium of reviewing my writing when my friend Totteacher could no longer help me out due to her tremendous schedule. She is busy rocking out this wonderful story called "Unexpected Awakenings" that I soooo love; Rock On Jen, I still love ya! THANK YOU!_

_So let's start those reviews rolling! Click the button below and let's get this party started!_


	2. In Trouble Again

**In Trouble Again**

_**Warning: This story contains spankings of teenage vampires and a reference to child abuse. Don't like it please don't read. I have other stories out there. The "M" rating is due to the foul language and abuse in a chapter coming up. **_

_**I do not own Twilight or any of its characters, just my imagination.**_

**Edward POV**

"**What on earth would make you get into a fight in school?"** Dad yelled.

_Oh-oh, this was bad. This was so bad. We were gonna get it like nobody's business. Carlisle never yells. _

"**You knocked over a cement bench for goodness sake! How many human boys do you know that go through cement like paper mache?" **

_He couldn't decide whether he wanted his hands flailing about in the air or planted on his hips in a stance of utter disbelief. We both held our heads down in shame. Jasper tried to send out waves of calm and Carlisle looked at him with a look that made me flinch. Needless to say he stopped that immediately._

"**First you knock down an innocent person. **_**Fortunately**_** for you both, it was Alice so she is unharmed. **_**Unfortunately**_** that does not bode well for you two. Can you imagine what would have happened if it had been a human?"**

_He looked at both of us but we just hung our heads and said nothing. What could we say? We were in so much trouble right now trying to explain our way out of it might not be such a good idea._

"**Then you throw punches as if completely unaffected by destroying a cement bench. Alice had to keep someone from recording you on their phone! Get to your rooms right now and so help me God, if I hear a peep from either of you I'm going to be on your behinds so much you will not be back in school for a week. And you will not be able to sit down. NOW GO!"**

_We scampered, yes scampered, up the stairs nearly knocking each other over, not even bothering to apologize to each other. I think we both figured, the sooner we got out of his sight, the quicker Dad would calm down. And we definitely wanted him calm when he punished us. We heard a door slam downstairs and figured dad was going for a hunt._

"_**I'm scared Edward. I am really scared. Carlisle's never been this mad at us before. He won't change his mind 'bout killing us, would he?" **__Jasper sent his thoughts to me._

I ventured out my door to address him,** "Jazz, this is Carlisle we are talking about. He may be pissed but he will calm down before he puts us across his lap. You know it's gonna hurt like hell, I mean we got caught fighting in school. But he's not going to kill us."**

"**Yeah? Is there a possibility of death by spanking? Cause if anyone can dish that out it would be our daddy. And he is really mad, Edward. We really blew it this time**," he continued shaking his head at our antics.

"**Thanks Jazz,"** I said realizing what he just admitted.

"**What?"** He asked not understanding what I meant.

"**Thanks for saying '**_**we'**_** really blew it. I know I lost my temper and that's how we wound up fighting,"** I admitted hanging my head.

"**I didn't help by messing with your emotions and not allowing you to settle down. So I helped get us into this situation," **he countered obviously feeling just as bad**. "Did you get any ideas from 'em? What's he gonna do ta us?"**

"**Nope, no idea which means basically one thing, we are doomed, Jazz. I'm scared too. I mean, I know he loves us but we broke two very serious rules, fighting and drawing attention to our family. This could be a double."**

Jasper gasped aloud**, "A double? Double what? Shurly you are not talkin' 'bout him spankin' us twice?" **Hewas nearing a state of panic that was making my stomach bunch up in knots.

"**Yeah, that did cross his mind. But then he blocked me out so I don't know what he decided to do. Jasper calm down! You are making me feel even more scared and if I feel it so will dad,"** I warned him.

_We were already in enough trouble. Dad would throw in some extra 'licks' if he found out I was 'listening in' to his thoughts too._

"**Shit! I can't think if two will be better or worse. Maybe he will take it easy if 'n he has ta do it twice. It could be better,"** he tried to reason with himself and me.

"**Jazz, I can assure you it will be worse. You remember that spanking we all got for destroying the living room?"** He nodded and winced immediately.

"**Don't remind my butt about it; that was scary and painful as hell. We decided to skip school because we were all still sore,"** he remembered with a slight shiver.

"**Well how you felt then, that's how I feel now. Imagine getting it like that twice. We heal fast but it took two days for me to sit without remembering what dad did to my behind. **

**It was bad enough we were fighting again, but he's going to say I knew better and all the stuff that make me feel so small and ashamed and guilty because he will be right. Damn! I hate this feeling!" **_We heard a door open downstairs._

**"EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN and JASPER WHITCKLOCK HALE!"** A stern voice shouted**. "I told you boys to keep quiet!" **

_We answered simultaneously, embarrassed at getting caught again._

"**Yes, Dad."**

"**Yes, Daddy."**

"**Get to your rooms and in a corner for the next hour. I need to cool down before I have to punish both of you. NOW!"** he yelled up the stairs. We flew back into our rooms.

"**Daddy, can I speak to you for a minute?"** I heard Alice say to Carlisle.

_Maybe she will plead our case for us. Mom was always coming to bat for us kids and sometimes she could calm Carlisle down enough to change his mind. Neither of us wanted a spanking. Carlisle's spankings hurt. _

_Although he was our adopted father and he loved us tremendously, he did not play when he dished out the corporeal punishment whenever he deemed his teenage boys needed it. By nature, vampires heal fast but Carlisle had mastered the technique of spanking our vampire behinds that had us very wary of wanting to be on the receiving end of one of his punishments._

**Carlisle's POV**

"**Daddy, can I speak to you for a minute?"** asked Alice.

"**Of course Alice, I hope you are not here to try and change my mind about those two. Since your brother and sister left for their vacation, this is the worst thing those two have pulled yet," **I cautioned her.

"**That reminds me, Emmett and Rose will be returning in about a week. The decision was made this morning. Emmett misses the family and Rose misses mom and shopping," **she smiled at that thought.

"**Good, I miss them, too. It has been a long month without them here. Is that what you wanted to tell me?"**

"**That and Jasper needs to hunt and probably so does Edward. He had decided to go right after school today but as you can see things got a little out of hand. **

**And before you ask, I am fine Daddy. I just got knocked down. I am a resilient girl. It all happened so suddenly, I guess that was why I did not see it coming until it was too late."**

"**Fine, go tell them I said to go hunt and be back in an hour. They better not have me to come fetch them or there will be more consequences." **

"**Okay daddy, I will tell them. And… Jazz is going to need to talk about something, daddy. Don't let him get away without it. He needs this."**

"**Can you tell me anymore?"**

_She looked into the future to see what the ramifications of telling me herself would be and flinched. She looked again. _

"**No daddy this is his story to tell."**

_Well, go ahead and review so we can get on with the story. Yeah that's it. Hit that button … right there. Reviewers get teased!_

_I want to give a hearty 'Thank You' to my beta DollyBigMomma. I am tough to train but I can get it. Also I have a new two new babies out there I am a beta for. Give them some love and check out their stories: __**What We Do For Those We Love**__** by DanMarie96**__ and __**Midnight Sun**__ and __**Sunset Riders**__ by __**Twiharder2**_


	3. A Repressed Memory

**A Repressed Memory**

_**Warning: This is the chapter that has a reference to child abuse. Corporeal punishment will follow in later chapters. You have been warned. Don't like it please don't read. I have other stories out there. The "M" rating is due to the foul language and abuse in this chapter. **_

_**I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**_

**EDWARD POV**

"**Alright Jazz spill it out," **I demanded.** "I know you and this is not like you at all. Why are you so upset all of a sudden?"**

_We had finished our hunt and were as sated as our insatiable thirst would allow. But I could tell something was still bothering my brother. He looked at me, deciding how much he was going to tell me. I guess he made a decision because he finally spoke. _

"**You know how Carlisle yelled at us and sent us to our rooms to wait on him?"**

Oh, it's Carlisle now; okay I'll bite. **"Yeah, but he's done that before, plenty of times. Why is it such a big deal now?"**

"**It reminded me of a time in my human life when I got in trouble for the same thing and what my real daddy did to me. Worst whippin' of muh life and I think I was only 'bout eleven or twelve years old. I thought I was gonna die that day. I guessed I had repressed it until today,"** he replied signing at the ground.

"**Wow, what happened? You seem really shaken up,"** I asked truly concerned now.

**Jasper POV**

*******Flashback*******

_I remembered this particularly bad beating at the hands of my human father because I was scrapping with my little brother and he got hurt. Daddy was fit to be tied when he heard my brother scream out in pain like that. He came running out to the field where we were and saw what had happened. My little brother, Caleb, was hurt._

"_**Boy, git yo' ass back to that house right now!"**_

"_**Daddy**__**I…"**_

"_**I don't want to heah it! Get your behind in your room in a corner and I don't want to heah a peep outta ya."**_

I wanted to give my side of the story first. _**"But daddy I was just trying to tell you…"**_

_He grabbed me by the arm turned me around with full force and slapped my behind with five licks as hard as he could._

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

"_**You will not try to talk yo' way outta this ass beatin' after the stunt you just pulled young man. Yo' ass belongs to me and you can believe me you will not be using it for a couple of days!"**__ He was pissed and he did not hold back._

"_**Owwwwwwwooooooooo! Um sorry daddy, please! Shoot that huuurrrrts! OW! OW! OW! Please, daddy, I'll be good! Oh my God!"**_

"_**You watch yo' mouth too. Now git! When I git back there I want you in your room in a corner in nothing but your drawers!"**_

I was truly scared. _**"Pleeeeeeeeeese, daddy. Um so sorry. It was an accident I swear."**_

"_**NOW GIT!"**_

"_**Please don't beat me daddy, I swear I'll be good," **__I was desperate and feared for my life, I had seen some of the horrible beatin's he had done ta muh bruthas, but this one woulda been muh first time getting one like this._

_He started walking home, __**"Boy, If I git home before you, I'll make you bleed." **_

_I ran home crying all the way, scared to death. I went straight to my room to wait for him. No one else was in the house at the time, probably due to my ma gettin' everyone out. Then Daddy came in with that leather strap. I started shaking all over._

"_**Drop your drawers and bend over and don't make me ask you twice!" **__he yelled as soon as he came in._

"_**Yes sur,"**__ I said as I shakily, slowly put my thumbs in my drawer's waistband._

_He didn't wait, instead he started whuppin' me with his hand with all his force and yelling at me as I cried out. __**"Didn't I tell you about fightin' wid yer bruthers?" **_

**SMACK! SMACK! **_**"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh! **_**SMACK! **_**Yes suh! **_**SMACK! **_** yes suh! **_**SMACK! **_**Oh ple… Aaaaayyyyyee! **_**SMACK! **_**Daaaaaaddyyyy! Oh!**_** SMACK! **_** Nuoh! Nuoh! Daddy please!"**_**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

_I screamed as he pounded my behind with his hand. This was just his hands and it was awful already._

"_**Don't you daddy please me, this is just the warm up! Your ass is mine, boy, you will learn bout fightin' round here fo sho!" **_

_Then he grabbed the strap and snatched my drawers down himself. He swung wildly striking me where ever the strap landed. _**CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! **_He was holding me by my upper arm so I couldn't run away and strapping me as I tried to get away from his painfully firm grip._** CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!**

"_**Oh Jesus! **_**CRACK! CRACK! **_**Jesus, please daddy. **_**CRACK! **_**Please stop! Oh God! **_**CRACK! CRACK! **_**Oh God, daddy! **_**CRACK! **_**Pleeeeease!"**_

_The sharp, stinging welts he left were red and swollen and would be there for days. I have seen ma bruthas cry for almost two days after a beatin' from muh father, just not when he was around. _

_It was the worst beating of my life. He didn't care where the strap landed, not even when hit me on my manhood. I couldn't even form words most of the time it was so intense. I just screamed and cried incoherently._** CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!**

"_**Uh huh huh hunnnnnnn."**__ He swung with all his might__**. **_**CRACK! **_** "Ow, owwww, owow ow, ow!" **__He hit the wrong spot._** CRACK! CRACK! **_**"Oooooooowwww wweee eeeeeeeeeee!" **__He did not stop, probably figured I deserved it._** CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!**

"_**Do we understand each other now?"**_** CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!**

_He continued the beatin' as he lectured me and I flailed about helplessly. His grip held firm as I tried to get away from him. I screamed and cried as loud as I could. There was no dignity or embarrassment, only pure unadulterated horror and pain. _

"_**Yes. **_**CRACK! **_**Oh yes, daddy," **__I would have agreed to anything, said anything to get him to stop. __**"I understand. Yes, please! **_**CRACK! **_**I understand! **_**CRACK! CRACK!**_** I understand! uh hut hut hunnn. **_**CRACK! **_**Yes suh! **_**CRACK! **_**Yes suh!"**__ I begged piteously. __**"Oh please. No mo, sur. **_**CRACK! CRACK! **_**I won't do it no mo, **_**CRACK! **_**I won't do it no mo, I won't do it no mo,"**__ I was crying so hard I was forgetting to breathe. __**"Oooo! **_**CRACK! CRACK! **_** Uuuummmmm, please daddyyy,…**_** CRACK! **_** uh uh uh please, can't breathe,"**__ I gasped;my face was covered with tears and snot and sweat. __**"Hu huh hu huh,"**__ I think he finally realized I had had enough and was about to pass out._

"_**Git in that corner and think about this!"**__ With that he flung me in the corner jolting me into breathing again and walked out slamming the door yellin', __**"And shut yo' damn mouth, I ain't killed you yet!"**_

"_**Uh huh huh hunnnnnnn, yes suh,"**__ but I was having trouble catchin' ma breath after a beatin' like that. __**"Uh huh huh hun!"**__ So he came back and grabbed a hand full of muh hair and slapped me hard across the face. _**Slap!**

"_**I said shut yer damn mouth!" **__I closed my mouth and tried to hold it in, my breath hitching, my body was shaking and my nose was running and sniffling._

_He looked me dead in muh face and said, __**"Don't make me kill you boy, now shut yo' ass up." **__At that moment I truly believed he would kill me._

"_**Hiht, hiht, yessuh, hiht, hiht,"**__ I sniffled trying hard to stop crying befo' ah got it agin._

_Then he left for real, slammin the door behind him. I lay there naked and sore from head to toe and bleedin', sniveling in that corner, scared to move, till my ma came in ta git me._

*******End Flashback*******

**EDWARD POV**

"**Damn, Jazz no wonder you are so scared. But you've been spanked by Carlisle before. Granted it has been a while but, he has never done anything like that to any of us. He always shows us how much he loves us. Which sometimes make it that much worse because it really does bother him to have to punish us."**

"**Ah know Edward, but fightin', and in public, at school no less. We may have pushed him over the edge this time. I wouldn't blame him. We broke three of his rules at once! No fightin' with each other, no destroyin' where people would notice and worse, no bringin' attention to ourselves. What do you think he's gonna do?"**

_I thought about that honestly for a while__**. **_

"**He's going to find out just how much damage we have caused. What we'll need to do to make up for it and whether or not we will have to move as a result of our actions. **

**Then he is going to wear our behinds out like nobody's business. But he will explain and talk to us and give us a chance to talk and really listen to us before he does anything. He is not abusive like your human father; you can count on Carlisle. I just wish we hadn't disappointed him so badly."**

"**Yeah, I can't help but feel bad about what we did too. Aren't you scared at all?"**

"**Yes, I am scared of this spanking we are about to get. He is going to wear our asses out. But I am not afraid of our dad. He will not harm anything more than our backsides, and that indignity alone is enough to cause one to pause."**

"**Okay Edward, Um gonna follow your lead." **

"**Hey, you want a tip?" **I thought about something that might help.

"**Sure anything that will help," **he replied.

"**Throw in as many 'Dads' as you can, when he starts to spank you. It kind of slows him down some. He'll be so happy that you think of him that way, he sometimes stops sooner."**

"**I don't know, Edward," **Jasper mused thoughtfully, **"If he even thought we were trying to manipulate him like that, wouldn't he want to add to the punishment we are already receiving?"**

"**Ah yeah, in retrospect, maybe not," **I agreed.** "He will not take kindly to us planning to do that. Forget I said anything. Just go with the flow."**

"**Yeah," **he smiled at my joke**, "hang with the pain."**

"**So not funny, Jazz," **I smiled since he was comfortable enough to be joking again**. "Okay, maybe a little funny. You okay now? We need to get back, so we don't get into more trouble for taking too long."**

"**I'm fine. Let's get this over with," he said. "I'll try to control my emotions when we get home."**

"**Jasper you know you should talk to Dad about this too. He needs to know where your head is at."**

"**I'll be fine," **he said, **"I don't want him thinking I'm trying to get outta any trouble. I can handle it just as well as you can."**

"**Let's get home. The faster it's done, the faster we can move on," **I said.

_A/N: Okay, you know the drill. After you read hit the button and review. Reviewers get teased!_

_I want to give a hearty 'Thank You' to my beta DollyBigMomma. I am tough to train but I can get it._

_Also I have a new two new babies out there I am a beta for. Give them some love and check out their stories: __**What We Do For Those We Love**__** by DanMarie96**__ and __**Midnight Sun**__ and __**Sunset Riders**__ by __**Twiharder2**_


	4. Brotherly Love

**Chapter 4 Brotherly Love**

_When we returned home, we were sent to our rooms again to await our punishment. It wasn't long before Carlisle knocked on my door._

"Come in, Dad," I said not relishing what was about to happen.

"Okay, Edward would you like to explain what happened today?" my father asked me as he sat on that damn couch like we were just going to talk.

_I knew what was going to happen there and I got mad at the pretences of it all. He was going to beat my behind for fighting in school and nothing I said was going to change that, so why go through all this? _

"No," I answered defiantly. Apparently, my mind, as well as my common sense had left the building.

"Edward Anthony," he warned.

_He knew I was acting up based on my situation and my age. Carlisle had this theory that since we were changed in the midst of our teenage years that there were times even as a vampire that our teen hormones overtook our good sense and caused problems, like today's antics and my attitude right now._

"Carlisle, I know how this works so could we just go ahead and get this over with?" I said trying not to sound too petulant.

_I just wanted to feel the burn quickly and move on with my life. He was going to do it anyway. I turned my head and looked out the window as he replayed in his head scenes of us fighting, Alice retrieving someone's cell phone, Aro of the Volturi inviting me to join him, Aro warning Carlisle to keep his 'children' in check or they would be forced to. Shit! There was no getting around this. I needed to reign in the attitude before I was truly in more trouble than I could handle. My dad was a force to be reckoned with when angry, so I did not want to go there again._

"Oh, so it's Carlisle now? You feeling so big in your breeches that I'm not 'Dad' anymore? It must be an awful inconvenience for you to have to subject yourself to my constant badgering of the rules you need to be aware of for our family to remain safe. Is that right, Edward?"

_Oh, God!_

"Ah, no, Dad," I changed my tone quickly. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to get into a fight with Jazz. It just happened. I'm sorry."

"Now, do you care to explain to me what actually happened, without the attitude this time, young man?" he asked me again firmly.

"Yes, sir," I replied as I dropped my head at his chastisement and my stomach did flip-flops.

"Well, begin," he nodded for me to start my rendition of the story.

_I knew he would give Jasper the same chance to speak and so I told him what happened as I understood it. _

"I had been in class when I heard Felicia had seriously cut her hand playing around in chemistry class and received a serious cut due to her carelessness. When I smelled the blood, I realized Jasper would smell it also, so I honed in on his thoughts to see where he was. There was so much going on with Felicia's cut, it took me a minute to find him, and when I did, I heard him saying something about taking a girl out behind the gym and doing bad things. I thought he was in the throes of bloodlust so I ran to stop him before he returned to the building. I ran right up to tackle him, accidently knocking down Alice as I did."

"I see, so when you realized your error…" he prompted me to finish.

"Well, Dad, Jazz wouldn't listen and he threatened Bella. He called me names and we both just kinda…lost it and started fighting," I ended in a whisper realizing how I must look to my father.

"Son, do you have any idea how idiotic you sound right now?" he asked.

I nodded my head at his question, once again embarrassed at our lack of appropriate decision making in this situation.

"All we needed was for that poor boy with the cell phone to succeed in filming you with his camera phone. He and his family would more than likely have been killed for uploading it onto the internet, and we both know it would have been uploaded, where it could never be removed. The Volturi would not have hesitated to kill them all off to cover this up. And then Aro would feel justified in attacking our family due to this major indiscretion."

My breath hitched; he was not pulling any punches with this. "I'm also sure he would have offered a trade of sorts meaning you and Alice as compensation for this 'mistake', and maybe he would have even taken Bella by force because of her undiscovered talents, and turned her or killed her and Jasper. All of this would have been happening because you and your brother 'kinda lost it' at school," he said, emphasizing my poorly chosen words to throw back at me as I visibly flinched.

"This will NOT happen again, I will make sure of it," he spoke vehemently as he squared his shoulders and prepared to do what he must to bring home his point.

"Do you have anything else to say?"

"Dad, something happened…I'm worried about Jasper. I mean, I know we were wrong to fight in school but something is really bothering him. He told me some stuff I think he may need to talk to you about."

"Does it have to do with what happened at school today?"

"In a way; but I'm not sure."

"Well, I will talk to him. Alice sent a message much the same. Anything else?"

"No sir."

"I'm glad to see you're concerned about your brother. That does make me feel better," he said. Then he poised himself for what was about to happen. "Alright then; let's get his done."

"_Edward, come here and lower your trousers."_

_I heard my dad's thoughts and I went to him unfastening my belt and pants buttons as I headed toward the sofa. I knew what had to happen and I was not going to defy him any further considering the stupidity of the action Jazz and I had taken today._

_He pulled me across his lap, adjusting me as needed and pushed my pants and boxers down to my knees. "Oh God, give me strength," I heard him raise a silent prayer. I folded my arms and buried my face in them preparing for the first swats._

"Edward, why are you about to receive this spanking?"

_Dad always made us tell him so that he was sure we understood what we were being punished for._

"Um, because I endangered our family by getting into a public brawl in school," I answered tentatively.

"Alright then, we will begin," he stated.

_I saw him transform into the strict disciplinarian he would become when he administered these spankings. This was definitely going to be a bad one. I could tell._

**SMACK!** "Oh!"

_God, that hurt! I usually tried hard to stay as quiet as I could for as long as I could._

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

"_Gah," I was not going to be able to stay quiet long. My eyes were already glazing over with venom because of the pain in my butt. Then he changed rhythm on me, peppering my entire backside in a volley of spanks that left no skin untouched!_

**SMACK! SMACK! **

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

**SMACK! SMACK!**

"Ahhhhhhhh! Dad, Please. Owwwwwwww!

_I started squirming in earnest, trying to find a way off this lap of torture. My breathing was coming in rapid pants and I was audibly sobbing at this point. He merely adjusted me on his lap and his strong arm wrapped around my waist holding me firmly in place._

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

Then the lecture started. "You will never engage in fighting at school with your brothers. Is this clear to you now, son?"

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

"YES! Oh, yes, dad! OWWWWW! Please!" I begged for him to stop.

"You will apologize to both your brother and sister without the condescending attitude and mean it this time."

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

"Yessssssss! I will! I will! Oh! Please, father, please!" Then he raised his right leg, elevating my sit spots. "Nooooooo! Dad!" I cried hard now. This was the worst part and it hurt like hell. "Ahhh! No! No! No! No! No! Dad, Oh, God! Please!"

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

"Do you think you can remember the rules now, son?"

**SMACK! SMACK!**

"Yes sir! I can remember Dad. Please stop."

_I was barely able to talk anymore and my ass was on fire. It was a blow torch and acid burns combined. I just let go and cried tearlessly. It hurt so badly. This was why we rarely allowed ourselves to get into trouble. It would take a long time to forget these spankings. It took me a moment to realize my dad had stopped and was rubbing small circles on my lower back whispering soothing words as I cried._

"Shhh. It's over, son. Calm down now. Just breathe. It's over. You're forgiven. Come on, now. Let's get you up."

_He raised me up and helped me to get dressed. I yelped as he replaced my boxers and jeans. I stood there crying tearlessly, racked with guilt and self reproach. But Carlisle would have none of that. He stood and pulled me into his embrace and held me while I held on to him like the chastised little boy I felt like. He continued rubbing small circles on my back as i cried until I relunctantly pulled away._

"Okay now, son?" he asked looking into my eyes for reassurance.

"Dad, I'm so sorry. I just let my temper get the best of me and I just…it won't happen again, I promise." My breath hitched as I tried to apologize again.

"I know, baby boy. It's okay," my father assured me as usual, lifting my chin so I could look him in the face. "We're done here and you're forgiven. Understand?"

"Yes, sir," I tried to smile but it came off weakly. It was hard to smile with a throbbing butt.

"There is some damage control at the school to be done. You and Jasper will have to serve two days detention, as per your principal, I spoke with earlier. The detention is for destroying school property. Fortunately, he's under the impression that it was dismantled and set up to break on purpose by another student as some type of practical joke and your fight happened to thwart this student's plans."

"Two days?"

"Two days. However…"

"Ah, man," I couldn't help but groan, "I knew I couldn't possibly be getting off that easily."

Carlisle lifted his brow at my display and I froze.

"Two days, you go straight to school for detention and then straight home afterwards. No piano and no driving, either."

"But Dad!" **Swat!** "OWWWWWWEEEE!"

"No backtalk, young man! Do you follow me?"

"Yes, sir."

"Do you understand your punishment?"

"Yes, sir."

"Alright then, downstairs, find a corner, put your nose in it and wait for your mom to get home."

_Oh, God, not that. Please, just spank me again. Don't make me face mom, too! If I said something to him about it, I might get in more trouble. Didn't want that again, but, mom! Ah, man! This night was not going to go well._

_~O~_

**A/N: Okay, you know the drill. After you read hit the button and review. Reviewers get teased!**

**I want to once again give a big hearted 'Thank You' to DollyBigMomma my beta. I think we are finally getting in sync.**

**Last Time, I have a new two authors out there that are relatively new, I am a betaing for. Give them some love and check out their stories: ****What We Do For Those We Love**** by DanMarie96 and ****Midnight Sun**** and ****Sunset Riders**** by Twiharder2.**


	5. The Panic Button

**Chapter 5: The Panic Button**

**Jasper POV**

"Come in, Carlisle," I said when I felt him outside my door.

_He was feeling slightly elevated in his emotions after having just spanked Edward and was now here to deal with me. I felt his sadness at having to discipline us, his sons, and something else…concern. Whatever it was I couldn't figure it out. He was coming in here to beat me and all of a sudden my knees started shaking and my hands felt like they were sweating, but vampires didn't sweat. Did they? Maybe in a minuscule nature, because Carlisle's theory was that we processed our food through our use of our venom and perhaps our sweat glands, which would explain why newborns needed to feed so much because they were so highly stressed being introduced to this new life._

**Carlisle POV**

"Jasper, son, are you okay?" I asked him uncertainly. "You're giving off some really confusing emotions, son. They're jumping around all over the place. What's going on? Surely you're not frightened of me now, are you?"

"No, Carlisle, it's just that…" I had to interrupt at this point.

"That's the second time you've called me Carlisle," I stated pointedly. "Has there been a change of heart? Am I no longer the father figure you love and respect? Will you denounce my parentage also now, because you're in trouble with me, because I have to tell you, son. It _is_ hurtful."

_Jasper turned away facing the window, as if embarrassed to look at me or to be seen; I wasn't sure which one. _

"No, Carl…sir, it's not that. I'm dealing with…I mean… I feel so anxious about what…Huh!"

_While he was stumbling through an explanation, I merely walked up behind him to offer comfort and ease, but when he realized I was near, I felt pure unadulterated FEAR. He was fast going into panic mode. I had seen it in a few of my patients at the hospital at times. As Jasper's panic hit full power, he made a mad dash for the door only to be thwarted by my quick and firm grip on his upper arm. This seemed to set Jasper off even more. He screamed, not unlike a small child filled with fear. His struggles and screams escalated until his panic and fear reached me and I realized there was more to what was going on here than fear of a mere spanking._

"NO! Noooooooooooo, daddy, please. Pleeaasseee! I'll be good! I'll be good!" Jasper's screams were hysterical, mimicking that of a small child.

_I sensed Jasper's panic as a manifestation of some inner turmoil or deep seated memory or experience that my son was reliving. I held onto him tightly, refusing to let go._

"Jasper, son, what has gotten into you?" I asked him pointedly.

"Please, daddy, don't beat me! Please! I won't do it no mo'! I'll be good, please!"

"Jasper!" I tried to shake him out of his panic attack. "Jasper Whitlock Hale! Son, listen to me!"

_Instead of letting go, as I first considered during Jasper's panic, I pulled him gently close to me and embraced him as his loving father, instead of the strict disciplinarian he was reacting to._

"Shhhh, Jasper. It's okay. I got you, son. Just hold on, I'm here and nothing is going to hurt you. Calm down now. You're in a safe place."

_I continued cooing to my tormented son, rubbing small circles on his back as he suddenly stiffened and then relaxed in my arms, sobbing tearlessly and shaking with the fear of this sudden memory he was suffering through. I held him as he cried himself out. After his sobs racked through his body and he was calmer, he cautiously pulled back from me. _

"Ah, Carlisle…daddy, um sorry," he hung his head in shame at his outburst, "I don't know what got inta me like that."

"How about we talk about it?" _I coaxed as he hung his head. _

_I stood there holding him by both of his upper arms and facing me, waiting for him to look up. His hesitancy was evident on his face and in his manner; and I remembered Alice's suggestion that I do not let him get away without talking about what he was going through._

"Yessuh, I guess I was just over-reacting a little. It's fine, suh. Can we get this over with, please?"

"Ah, no, Jasper. We need to talk about what just happened here first, son."

"Honestly, Carlisle, um fine," he protested under my watchful, concerned eye.

_I placed my fingers under his chin and gently lifted his face to look into mine. His wheat colored orbs shined with drops that would not fall. He started his tearless crying again but not in a panicked state as before._

"You ready to talk about what just happened here?"

"I don't know what you…"

"Jasper," He flinched again at my admonishment indicating I wouldn't accept any hedging in this situation. "Please, son, talk to me. Have I ever given you reason to feel such fear and trepidation from me?" I asked concerned.

"No, suh, I'm so sorry for that, suh."

"Both Alice and Edward are worried about you and now I think for good reason," I continued.

"Daddy, can you just do the beatin' first and then maybe we can talk later?" he asked quietly.

"You know, for someone who describes himself as an emotional sponge, you certainly don't seem to want to let go of some of that emotion, do you?" I observed, watching him try to evade the issue we were addressing.

"Just do the beatin', Carlisle, and let me be!"

_I understood where this frustration was coming from with him and therefore I refused to allow him to get a rise out of me, thus taking away from the topic we needed to discuss._

"Now hold on, young man. I hear what you're asking for, but I see there's another need here," I interjected. "First of all, I don't beat or abuse my children. Secondly, when I see a child of mine so upset, my first inclination is to help him first and discipline second." His golden locks swirled around his face as his head snapped up to look at me.

"You've trained newborns, survived through the most grueling of the southern vampire wars, including enduring all the cruelty and manipulations of your maker, Maria. You've challenged werewolves and the Volturi, but you can't sit down and talk to your father about that happened in your human life."

"I ain't afraid of nuthin," he stated defiantly, yet defensively.

I smiled at my brave boy. "I never said you were."

"Alright, then," he seemed appeased by that. Jasper was very particular where his courage was concerned to a fault. It was often what got him into the most trouble.

"Alright," I replied. I waited for him to continue. I would not force this.

_Silence. Silence. Silence._

_Finally he lifted those wheat colored orbs at me and blew out a breath. Calming waves engulfed us both but this time it was because he was calming himself down and I got to reap the benefit of the emotional release. _

"I had to get away from him. I left home close to fifteen years old because I got tired of the beatings. My daddy was a hard man to please and an even harder man to talk to. His idea of interacting with his kids was a quick hand or a sturdy piece of leather. He gained his respect by beating it into us. Most of us were gone by the time we was fifteen or so, and I was no different…"

_I let my son talk. He needed to purge these memories and feelings that were dredged up because of some anomalies that were similar today with the events of so long ago. When he was done, I spoke up._

"Jasper, you do realize that although I have taken on the role of your father, I'm not the father you grew up with?" He nodded, so I continued. "I'm so sorry that some of the events and words that happened today brought back memories of your yesteryears. But you must realize that I would never purposefully harm you or any of your siblings, my children."

"I know that, dad. That's why I just wanted to ignore this whole thing, because I knew it wasn't you, but I guess the memory was just so strong it manifested itself when I had my guard down." His wheat colored orbs looked me in my eyes. "I trust you, dad, I really do."

_My heart swelled at the level of trust he was offering me. Nothing could have made me happier than to know my son understood the difference between his two fathers. But in spite of all that, I had to be certain that my sensitive son understood what was to happen. I offered him a choice._

"I acknowledge your situation and I'm willing to make a compromise. I fully intend to punish you for your fighting in school just like I did your brother, but in light of the circumstances, I'm willing to put it off to allow you time to deal with this repressed memory and the emotions that seem to go along with it. I do not want to cause you any more undue stress given the circumstances."

"Ah, what did you have in mind, dad?" Jasper asked me, uncertain as to where I was headed with these thoughts.

"I'm proposing that we table your spanking for a couple of days and do it after the two day detention, Mr. Greene, your principal has assigned to you both," I suggested. "Perhaps that way you'll be allowed time to deal with the mental affliction before you have to deal with the physical one I'm going to be applying to your butt for almost getting us exposed at school with you and your brother's antics."

_Jasper flinched at the thought of the spanking he was going to receive and spoke up quickly._

"Dad, if it's all the same to you, I would much rather git it ova with now, please," he stated rationally. "Otherwise, I would be thinkin' about this for the next two days and I'm not sure if that will not make my anxiety even worse."

"Okay, son, I understand your rationale and I respect your decision on this. What do you say we go ahead then and take care of this situation so we can all move on with our lives?" I asked.

"Yes, suh, that's what I would rather do."

"Let's go to my study to do this," I suggested.

_I figured he could return to his room afterwards to recover. We walked the two doors down to my study where I took a seat on the small chaise lounge next to my wall. Jasper stood frozen just inside the door. _

"Jasper, unfasten your trousers and come here, son."

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

**A/N: There you go! A little daddy therapy goes a long way, don't cha know.**

Thank you to my wonderful new beta, Dollybigmomma for helping me correct my mistakes, spelling and punctuation. And she even offered a little therapy on the side, too. Cause let's face it we all got our craziness to deal with in this life.

_If you liked this story and want to read some other discipline fanfics; I have a community that I help monitor with stargirl888 which includes this story, and stories by her. It also has such wonderful writers as Lizriley, Reading is my Addiction, Caught 4 Carlisle, Jlbrew25, Icy Actress, Niribu Ghost, The Sound and the Fury, Kardia, Beauty Whispers and many others. There are presently 55 stories from different authors so I am sure there is something there for everyone's taste._

**Okay. You know the drill. After you read, I fully expect you to hit the little button and review. Reviewers get teased if you haven't caught on yet!**


	6. Daddy's Big Boy

**Chapter 6 – Daddy's Big Boy**

**Carlisle POV**

"Let's go to my study to do this," I suggested.

_I figured he could return to his room afterwards to recover. We walked the two doors down to my study where I took a seat on the small chaise lounge next to my wall. Jasper stood frozen just inside the door. _

"Jasper, unfasten your trousers and come here, son."

"Yes, suh, I'm so sorry for what happened at school today, dad. I give you my word, it won't happen again."

"I know, son, but this is going to happen, so stop stalling and get over here now."

_I smiled to myself as I realized he was acting more like himself at this point. It pleased me greatly to know that my son was not afraid of me, even to the point of trying to talk me out of his punishment. He unbuttoned his jeans and walked slowly over to me with his head hung down, his blonde locks falling in a curtain over his beautiful face._

"It's alright, Jasper," I said soothingly, I'm going to take your arm and lead you across my lap."

_I reached up slowly and took him by his upper arm to place him face down on my lap. I rubbed reassuring circles on his back as I felt him grow immediately tense at finding himself in this position. He soon relaxed and I decided to continue._

"Why are you about to receive this spanking, Jasper?" I asked as soon as he was settled. He raised his head and looked back at me and replied, "Because I got into a fight at school and almost exposed our family as a result," he answered sending out waves of shame and guilt as he confessed to what he had done.

"It's okay, son, because once we're finished here; it will be done. All will be forgiven and we can move on from it. Do you understand?"

"Yes, suh, I understand, dad," he answered shakily.

"I'm going to take down your jeans and your boxers, Jasper, so we can begin now," I informed my son as I gently pushed the pants and boxers to his knees.

_I sent him all the feelings of love and understanding I could muster to let him know how I felt. I adjusted him on my lap and lovingly placed my hand around his waist to hold him steady as I whispered a prayer of strength before I began. I wanted to be strong enough to administer this punishment to my son as well as let him know that he was loved and not have him fear me or feel abused by me. It was a tall order to put into one spanking. Apparently my son got the message because he sent me waves of love from himself as if to say everything was okay. I decided to begin quickly in order to quickly bring this to an end._

**Jasper POV**

I could feel mah father's struggles with this pending punishment and his fears almost rivaled mah own. Perhaps I should have opted ta wait fo both our sakes, but I didn't think I could take the agony of waiting fo it ta happen. I sent him reassurance that I understood his emotions and he resigned himself ta begin. I felt his determination. He grasped mah waist firmly and then I heard a sudden swoosh of fast moving air. Seconds later, I recognized something else-pain!

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

_SHIT! That hurt! Perhaps I over assured him because all of a sudden I wanted ta wait for those two days he offered me. It took all of my reserves not to put my hands back there and protect my rear end as he pounded mercilessly on it._

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

_I could take this. Sure, I could. This was nothing compare ta what Maria would do ta me when she was displeased. At least my arms were not ripped off or… Ow ow ow ow! Oh, God!_

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

_I wuz holding out pretty well but on the seventeenth one, I let a whimper escape from me. So much for holding out; I wuz gonna be just as bad as Edward on this._

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Dad…Please!" I cried out.

_Oh, God, I was losing it. I will not cry. I will not cry. I will not cry! Okay, I am seriously gonna cry! _

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

"Ohhhhhhhh! Dad, stop! Please, it hurts! Please. I'm sorry," I tried reigning my tears in.

"It's a spanking Jasper, son. It's supposed to hurt. Hang in there you are doing well," he assured me.

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

"Awwwwwww! Dad! Pleeeeeease!" I begged, crying now with abandon.

_I had lost this battle. Carlisle started to panic, thinking I was flashbacking again. He stopped his reign of pain._

"Jasper, do you know where you are?" he asked me checking on my state of being.

"Hiht, yes, suh Hiht!," I sniveled. "Um layin' cross yo lap gittin' my butt spanked!" I sniffled.

_I felt his pride and love. Then, damn it! I felt his determination as he ventured ta finish what he had started._

"That's my big boy. It's almost over," he reassured me using the moniker he reserved strictly for me.

_He then raised his right leg to elevate my tender sit spots. This usually indicated the end of the spanking but it wuz also by far the worse and most painful part. I howled hopelessly._

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

Nooooooo! Dad! Owwwwwww!

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

"Owwwwwweeeeeee! Please, dad! Stop please!" I begged as mah father blistered mah backside, leaving no skin untouched.

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

"Ahhhhh huh, ahhhhhh huh, ahhhhhh huh." I just gave in and cried.

_He continued fo several mo spanks until he felt like I had truly learned mah lesson. I wuz sobbing like a baby and I didn't care. I wasn't panicking; just feeling the painful spanks covering the entirety of mah blistered backside. I was sure that I would not be sitting down anywhere tonight. I wuz crying so hard, I didn't realize the spanking had even stopped._

"Shhh, it's okay, big boy," Carlisle cooed, rubbing mah back gently. "It's over, son and you're forgiven. Come on up here."

_He stood and lifted me up and helped me to pull up mah clothes. Then he claimed me in a big bear hug worthy of mah brotha, Emmett, himself. I desperately clung to mah father. Although the pain in mah backside wuz throbbing tremendously, it wasn't as bad as the feelings that made me cling to my dad right now. Not only had I felt the pain and sorrow radiating from Carlisle for having to punish us; but I also felt his love and that was greater than anything. _

"Just relax, Jasper," mah dad whispered, running his hand lightly through my golden locks. "I'm not going anywhere, my son."

_I could feel his love and concern for me as he continued to hold me and rock me slightly as I cried. I slowly started to calm down and my sobbing turned to low whimpering. With a smile, he held me at arm's length then took his forefinger and tilted my chin up to meet the golden hues of his gaze. _

"I love you, son," my father paused, and then pulled me back into a fierce hug. "I love you, my big boy," he whispered.

I smiled and sniffed, "I love you, too, dad."

_He sat back down ta tell me the rest of mah punishment._

"Now, I'll tell you like I told your brother. There's some damage control at the school to be done. You and Edward will have to serve two days detention, as agreed between Principal Greene and myself. The detention is for destroying school property. Fortunately, as I told Edward, he's under the impression that the bench was already damaged on purpose by someone else as some type of practical joke and your fight happened to expose the plans."

"Yes, suh, two days," I repeated showing mah understanding and mah willingness ta comply.

"Two days. However, that's the school's punishment."

"Suh? Is there mo punishment at home?"

_I started to panic thinking about the double spanking Edward had warned me about earlier. Carlisle lifted his brow at my emotions and I froze. Not gonna panic! Not gonna lose it!_

"Those two days, you will go straight to school for detention and then straight home afterwards," he continued. "No video games and no books since you don't drive as much as your brother. But I want your Ducati keys, just in case, no motorcycle riding, either."

"Yes, dad," I hung my head.

_It was going ta be a miserable two days. Carlisle definitely knew how ta get ta his kids where it hurts most. Edward loved driving his Volvo and I liked riding my motorcycle. Edward loved playing his piano and I loved reading all my historical books. Yep, daddy knew how ta git us._

"Do you understand your punishment?"

"Yes, sir," I answered gloomily. "And…thanks, Dad."

"For what son, punishing you? I hardly think that is necessary…"

"No dad, for being you…and not him…just thanks. Alright?"

"Alright then, downstairs, find a corner away from your brother, put your nose in it and wait for your mom to get home."

_Oh, God! Mom!_

**~O~O~O~**

**A/N: There you go! Thank you to my wonderful new beta, Dollybigmomma for helping me with correcting my errors.**

_If you liked this story and want to read some other discipline fanfics; I have a community on my profile that I help monitor with stargirl888 which includes this story, and stories by her. It also has such wonderful writers as Lizriley, Reading is my Addiction, Caught 4 Carlisle, Jlbrew25, Icy Actress, Niribu Ghost, The Sound and the Fury, Kardia , Beauty Whispers and many others. There are presently 55 stories from different authors so I am sure there is something there for everyone's taste.___

**Okay. You know the drill. After you read, I fully expect you to hit the little button and review. Reviewers get teased if you haven't caught on yet!**


	7. Momma Ain't Happy

**Chapter 6 – Momma Ain't Happy!**

_**A/N: A special thank you goes to lizriley for your permission to use one of your ideas. This chapter is dedicated to you.**_

_**~O~O~O~O~**_

_Sometime after the spankings have been administered…_

**Esme POV**

_I slowly walked into Carlisle's study. He was sitting on his sofa and he appeared to be lost in thought, as he did not seem to hear me enter. The look on his face and his body language told me something was definitely wrong__. _

"Carlisle? Honey, are you okay?" I asked quietly trying not to startle him. He hadn't heard me come in.

Esme," was all he could say before the tears of venom filled his eyes.

_I walked up to him where he sat on the sofa and felt his arms circle my waist. He placed his head on my stomach and quietly sobbed. What had happened to hurt him so? _

"Carlisle, honey, what went wrong? What happened?"

"Our boys decided to get into a fight at school," he answered quietly, "But that's only a part of why I'm so upset."

"Oh, God! Please tell me no one was…hurt."

"They were fighting with each other and no humans were involved thanks to Alice."

_Carlisle had always had a hard time dealing with having to discipline our children. He wouldn't hesitate to do it but that didn't mean he enjoyed it.__ He was usually upset after he has had to spank the kids but this was a lot more emotional than I had seen in a while._

"Sweetheart, I don't know what I would do without you here," he sobbed quietly into my stomach as I shushed him.

"Are…are the boys okay?" I was quietly alarmed now.

"Yes. Yes, they're fine. But Jasper…he has been through so much in the past…he is such a sweet, sensitive boy. Perhaps I should have…" Carlisle's breath hitched.

My husband's rambling were starting to concern me. Rarely did he second guess himself and this sort of self deprecation could lead to nothing good. I had to put a stop to it immediately.

"Carlisle, stop second guessing yourself right now!" I interceded. "Are my boys hurt in any way?"

"No, Esme, of course not," he replied hurriedly, " It's just that I found out something about poor Jasper's human childhood…God, I hope he doesn't hate me."

"What did the boys do?" I asked once more as I sat down and listened to him explain today's events.

"I got a call from Alice…"

_I listened as Carlisle explained the panicked phone call from our daughter; to the confrontation at home; then first spanking Edward; and then Jasper's panic attack; to hearing his human abuse; and finally Jasper's spanking. _

_He was sobbing again by the time he finished, overwrought with pain and anguish and guilt and self loathing all rolled up into one unhappy package that was my husband. He wasn't happy. That meant that I wasn't happy and when momma ain't happy…well, you know the rest._

_I walked out of Carlisle's study, angry and disappointed. Angry that my boys had done such a thing and disappointed that they'd put their father through something like that. Oh, those boys were going to hear it from me, I thought._

"I want both of you in the kitchen, NOW!" I exclaimed as I walked down the hallway into my bedroom to get supplies.

_I knew they'd heard Carlisle and me talking in the study, so they knew what I wanted. They would be in the kitchen when I got there, I knew._

_It only took me ten minutes to gather the supplies I needed but I took another five minutes to calm down. I walked into the kitchen, where I was greeted with the sight of my two boys standing nervously, their noses in a corner._

"Sit," I said as I pointed at the hard wooden chairs.

_I watched as they glanced at each other, winced and sat down gingerly. They knew better than to argue with me over this; they'd each learned that lesson the hard way._

_I walked around the table as I prepared myself to give my sons a piece of my mind on the events that had occurred. I watched as they squirmed slightly; apparently they weren't quite __healed __yet, knowing Carlisle's hand and the potential graveness of their activities today._

"Care to tell me what you two were fighting about?" I asked. "Care to tell me what it was that was so important that you didn't care if someone recorded you on their cell phone? Or perhaps, can either of you tell me how you forgot that you were supposed to remain inconspicuous at school?"

_They both avoided eye contact with me; Edward glanced at Jasper, then to me and quickly started studying the grain patterns on the kitchen table. Jasper flinched when he felt my temper flare up._

**BAM!** I slammed my hand on the table to get their attention. They both jumped and yelped from the jolt it caused to their sore butts.

"I asked a question. Explain yourselves!" I demanded as I glared at them.

They stuck to their silence. I was deciding which one I was going to take in hand when suddenly Edward having heard my thoughts hesitantly spoke up.

"Mom, please…We're so sorry," Edward began.

"SORRY! SORRY! Is that how you think this is going to be over! Sorry! I think not young men. Are you listening to me?"

"Yes, mom," they answered together, "Yes, ma'am".

"You disobeyed your father and me by ignoring the established rules. You recklessly endangered this family by doing this. You ruined a conference and a day off from the hospital for your father and you put him in a position he hates by forcing him to have to discipline you. Do you think he's happy? Do you think _I'M_ happy?" I asked furiously.

"We did say we we're sorry, mama," whispered Jasper.

"Sorry doesn't even begin to cut it, young man…Let me tell you something, and you will both sit there and listen..."

**Forty-five Minutes Later…**

"You will need to think of a way to get back in my good graces for this. As a matter of fact, you can start by apologizing to your father, and you know what I mean by that, don't you?" I said to my two repentant sons.

They nodded their consent to me as I passed out the paper and pens to them.

"Start," I said.

"Mom, I'm supposed to meet Bella this evening to…" stated Edward.

"Don't even try it! Start!" I said sternly.

_They both quickly started because they knew better than to upset me at a time like this. I leaned back on the counter and watched as they wrote. I wasn't letting them up until I was satisfied with what they had to say._

_Jasper finished his letter and started to get up from his uncomfortable seat to bring it to me but I shot him a look that made him flop back down in his chair, effectively letting out a pained whimper when his still sore bottom hit it._

_When they were both done, I gathered the letters and read over them. They were wonderful confessions of regret and promises of better behavior in the future. I looked at the two shamed-faced boys and decided they had had just about enough._

"Your father has informed me that you're aware of your punishments. Is that correct?" They both nodded their heads.

"Answer me, please," Both heads snapped to attention and eyes were on me.

"Yes, mama," from Edward and Jasper said, "Yes Ma'am, we understand."

"I am very disappointed with you both. Your father was really upset and heartbroken, and Edward, this was frightening for both of us. Can you imagine what that kind of fear must have felt like to your father and me? And Jasper, surely you can feel what kind of turmoil this has caused?" And with that, I opened up on them both completely.

I allowed Edward to see his father's and my pain at the possibility of losing him and Alice to the Volturi. I allowed all my emotional turmoil to manifest itself so that Jasper could feel it in its full force. So when he felt my emotions, it is intensified through his power and was sent back out to everyone, including him.

Since they were mine originally, I was actually not as affected by these emotions since I lived with them every day. They both sobbed immediately, filled with the pain and sorrow and grief I had experienced. My compassion was only countered with the emotions and memories that I carried with me all the time. Between my memories and my feelings, these two were sniveling and sobbing without constraint.

"Momma, please; I'm so sorry, Please, mom. Oh, God! I'm so sorry; Please, stop it." It was difficult to tell which boy was saying what, but I got the message. I pulled my thoughts and emotions back in and allowed them to get themselves under control.

"Edward, Jasper, I do not under any circumstances want to hear about you fighting at school, with each other or anyone else. Is that clear?"

Yes ma'am," they answered together again quietly, "Yes mom."

"Okay then. Now, get upstairs to your rooms!"

_I let out a small smile as they scurried away. A minute later, I felt two loving arms embrace me from behind. _

"And they say momma doesn't have a talent," Carlisle said as he captured my neck in a loving kiss. "Believe you me, I know you have a power," said my flirtatious husband.

"Oh really?" I turned around in his arms to kiss him. "And just what is my power?" I asked after a seriously passionate kiss. We were both slightly panting.

"Let me ask you, is momma happy now?" I nodded smiling. "Then eeeeverybody's happy," and he closed in for another kiss as he whisked me up the stairs.

_**~O~O~O~O~**_

**A/N: There you go! Thank you to my wonderful new beta, Dollybigmomma for helping me with correcting my errors.**

_If you liked this story and want to read some other discipline fanfics; I have a community on my profile that I help monitor with stargirl888 which includes this story, and stories by her. It also has such wonderful writers as Lizriley, Reading is my Addiction, Caught 4 Carlisle, Jlbrew25, Icy Actress, Niribu Ghost, The Sound and the Fury, Kardia , Beauty Whispers and many others. There are presently 55 stories from different authors so I am sure there is something there for everyone's taste.___

**This is the last chapter but put me on your alert or favs for future stories.**

**Okay. You know the drill. After you read, I fully expect you to hit the little button and review. **


End file.
